75th Annual Hunger Games
by RussianGoddess21
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the Mayor's daughter, is the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Now, she must be a mentor in the 3rd Quarter Quell where her boyfriend, Peeta, has been chosen to represent District 12. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Katniss Everdeen was the winner of the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games. She is the daughter of District 12's mayor. Her mother died when she was a young girl and she lived in the mayor's mansion with her father and three younger sisters, Primrose, Lily, and Willow. Katniss has been dating Peeta Mellark for 2 years. Her fellow tribute was Gale Hawthorne, her childhood best friend.**

I was the Capitol's puppet.

I was District 12's hero.

I was the only female victor they have ever known.

I was 16 years old when I volunteered for my sisters place in the Hunger Games.

My best friend, Gale, was chosen as the male tribute.

I didn't think that I would get out alive.

Gale stayed by my side the entire time until we were the final two.

Then he killed himself so I could go home to my family.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is my first official chapter of the 75****th**** Annual Hunger Games. I know that this is different from the books, but I think this could be a good story. All copyright goes to Suzanne Collins, not me! **

I stared at myself in the mirror. Today is reaping day, the reaping of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell. For this Quarter Quell, there are going to be 4 tributes from each district, like there was during the 2nd Quarter Quell, except the time from the reaping to the actual games will be longer, a whole month longer. This will be my first year of many as a mentor. I better start getting used to sending my tributes to death, especially since I might be sending 4 to their deaths this year.

It is widely known that District 12 does not breed many winners. In all of the 75 years, it has only produced 3.

Looking back a year ago, I do not look like the same girl that I did before. My eyes are still empty, almost as if they are haunted. I had to witness 23 people die so I could go home; one of who was my childhood best friend. He didn't deserve to die.

Tears were gathering in my eyes when I heard someone come into my house and call out for me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and ran downstairs. Effie and Haymitch were waiting in the foyer for me, telling me that it was time to go.

Effie was dressed in her usual Capitol outfit, except this year she had a bright orange wig on instead of the pink one from last year. Every time I saw her in District 12, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh; she always looked so out of place.

"Ready sweetheart?" Haymitch asked as he slung an arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his comforting embrace. For once, he doesn't reek of too much alcohol. I could tell that he has already had a few glasses but maybe he won't be falling off the stage.

Even though my father is alive, Haymitch has been like a father to me since I got out of the games. Probably because he understands what I have lived through, what I have experience.

"Ready as I will ever be." I grumbled causing Effie to clap and tell us it was time to head down to the Hall of Justice.

"That's my girl!" Haymitch laughed as we left Victor's Village and started the walk over. There was still time until the reaping began but the air was tense as everyone got ready.

When we got to the square, Peacemakers were crawling all over the place setting things up. We headed up the stairs of the Hall of Justice and went into one of the meeting rooms where we would wait until it all started.

We were probably in there for few minutes when the door opened up and my father, the mayor, walked in followed by my 3 younger sisters. Primrose was 13 years old and was still eligible to be chosen in the reaping. Lily was 9 and Willow was 5 so they were still safe this year. It was still highly unlikely that Prim would be chosen again. Her name was only in there twice but I wouldn't be able to save her like I did last time.

"Katniss!" Willow exclaimed and ran to me. "Do you like my new dress? Daddy said I had to look pretty." She was still so young that she didn't understand exactly what the Hunger Games and what it meant, and for that I was happy that she was still innocent.

"You look beautiful." I said picking her up. I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and sat her back down and she went right over to our dad, hugging his leg. "You too little duck." I said to Prim, walking over to her. "But make sure you tuck in that tail." I reached behind her and tucked in her blouse.

Prim looked nervous like last year, but she was hiding it better; last year she would wake up ever night screaming in fear. She was about to say something when the door opened again and Peeta walked in.

I have been dating Peeta for about 2 years, since we were both 15 years old. He admitted to me that he loved me since I was a little girl. He was one of the main reasons why I was happy to have come home from the Games; it was also one of the reasons why Gale died in the Games.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave him a small kiss. "You ready?" He asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He was still eligible to be chosen, at least I am safe for the rest of my life. Peeta just gave me a look, one more kiss, before Effie said that it was time for them to go register.

After I hugged Prim once more, Peeta offered her his arm and escorted her out of the building to the registration. My father turned to me and said a few words to me until a peacekeeper told us that it was time to go.

When the main doors opened, I followed Haymitch out and we each sat down in one of the main chairs waiting on the stage. Lily and Willow both sat down in two chairs that was right next to the one designated for me father.

Once I sat down, I looked out at the crowd and saw that everyone in District 12 was there, as mandated by law. I searched the crowd as my father delivered his usually speech looking for Prim. Finally, I saw her in one of the last sections that was roped off for the 13-year-old girls.

I gave her a small smile once I caught her eye and then roamed over to the boy's section to search for Peeta. He was already looking at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

Once my father was done speaking, he sat down as Effie came up to the microphone. "Welcome, welcome, to the 75th Annual Hunger Games and the 3rd Quarter Quell. As was announced earlier, this year, 4 tributes will be selected in honor to represent District 12. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She paused for a second to clap, but stopped when everyone just stared at her. "As always, ladies first."

Effie took off her gloves and walked over the bowl closest to us that had all the girls names in it. She swished her hand around in the bowl for a few seconds before picking a card and walking back over to the microphone. "Our first female tribute," She said opening up the paper. "Delly Cartwright." I let out a small sigh of relief. Delly was another Merchant girl, but at least it wasn't Prim.

Once Delly was on stage, Effie went over to the girl's bowl one more time. After she grabbed another piece of paper, I thought the world stopped. Even Haymitch grabbed my hand because I was shaking. "Madge Undersee." I knew the two girls that were selected. Both were in my classes with me, but Madge was a seam girl.

"Now for the boys!" Effie cheered once Madge was on the stage. "The first boy to represent District 12…" I just hoped that it wasn't Peeta's name on that sheet. "Rory Hawthorne." I felt like my entire breath was knocked out of me. There was no way that Gale's younger brother, who was only 13 years old with his name in twice, could have been chosen. Especially the year right after his brother was reaped.

Rory looked pale as a ghost as he walked up to the stage. I quickly found his mother, Hazelle in the crowd who was holding Posy, his youngest sister who was 5 years old, just like Willow. She was already crying as well as his other brother, Vick who was only 11 years old.

There was only one more name to be drawn and I hoped to God it wasn't—"Peeta Mellark." Effie announced. I thought I was going to cry right there. How cruel could this world be? Peeta was pale as he walked up the stage to take his place next to Rory.

The odds were not in my favor.

After the tributes shook hands, they were escorted upstairs in the Hall of Justice where they would each have an hour to say goodbye to their families.

I decided that I would see Peeta shortly so I would allow him time to say goodbye to his family and went over to the mayor's mansion to say goodbye to my family before I left for the capitol.

Once I got into the house, Prim was the first person I see. I ran up to her and hugged her, so glad that she was not reaped. I do not know what I would have done had both her and Peeta been reaped. At least that odd was in my favor.

"I am going to miss you." She said not wanting to let go of me.

"Me too little duck." I said letting her go. "It will only be about a month and a half and then you won't be able to get rid of me." I tried to joke with her, but today was not a day for joking.

"Please bring Peeta home." She cried.

"I am going to try my hardest to bring a tribute back." I promised her. Before I could say anything else, Lily and Willow came running to the foyer once they heard I was here.

"Do you have to go Kat?" Willow asked me with tears in her eyes. "Why can't Haymitch go like last year?"

"Because I am a victor," I tried to explain to her. "That is my job. Now you must be good here okay? Don't give them too much trouble." She just nodded, she reminded me a lot of myself, always finding some way to get into trouble.

I turned to Lily, who like Prim, was very quiet, just like our mother was. I gave her a hug goodbye and she just gave me a kiss on the cheek and some flowers. Last year, before I left for the Capitol after the reaping, she brought me a bouquet of flowers that consisted of lilies and primroses so I would remember them when I was away.

When I moved into Victor's Village, she came over with Prim and planted a bunch of those flowers outside of my house. She never said a lot, but she made small gestures like that that meant a lot.

"Make sure my flowers don't die." I told her making her smile. I kissed her forehead before turning to my father.

"Be careful." He said enveloping me into a hug. You could see in his face the number of stressful years he has lived. While trying to raise 4 girls as a single father as well as run one of the poorest districts in Panem could really age a man. "I know you aren't in the games, but please, be careful and come home."

I just nodded, "I will, I promise. Someone has to help you with these headaches." I tried to joke looking at my sisters who just stood there. He smiled and we had one big hug. My father was probably one of the reasons why I even survived the Hunger Games. When I was a little girl, he would always wake me up extremely early, before anyone else was awake, and take me down to the woods and hunt, even though it was illegal. He wasn't your typical mayor, I knew for a fact that he hated what the Capitol stood for and the whole Hunger Games, but he had to support it anyway.

I was about to leave when one of my sisters called out for me. I turned around and saw Lily running down the steps of the house. "You forgot your mockingjay!" She said. I knelt down and she clasped it onto my dress.

When I was reaped last year, Lily gave me her mockingjay pin that was originally our aunt's when she went into the Hunger Games 20 years previously. Lily said that our mother gave it to her right before she died as a token to her. Before I was sent to the Capitol, Lily gave me the pin as a token from my district. I wore it on me the entire game and it became my symbol. I cannot believe I forgot to wear it today.

"There, now you are ready," She said once it was fastened onto my dress. I gave her one last hug before turning around and heading to the train station with a peacekeeper.

Effie was with the tributes and Haymitch was probably already on the train getting drunk.

When I got to the train station, there were cameras everywhere wanting to take pictures of the tributes. Except that didn't stop them from going crazy when they saw me. I just smiled and ignored them as I boarded the train and waited for the tributes to arrive.

I got impatient just waiting around so I stood up, walked over to the mini bar and poured me a glass. I normally don't drink to an extreme, just when I'm stressed; it helps keeps everything that happened last year pushed back into my mind. Sitting here on this train, especially when Gale's younger brother gets on the train, will be too much for me to handle.

"Starting without me I see." I whipped my head back and saw Haymitch coming into the car. He went straight for the bar, grabbed a drink and sat down with me. "You ready for this?"

I rolled my eyes at him and just looked down at my drink. "They are going to die." I said plainly sipping my drink. "We need to save Peeta. But now Rory is in here. He's Gale's little brother—" I said but was cut off.

"We will do the best we can to get one of our tributes home." He promised. I was about to ask how he could be so sure of that but was interrupted by the crowds outside announcing the arrival of our tributes,

Haymitch and I just sat there as our 4 tributes were led onto the train by Effie who was talking about the grand adventure they were going to have and how lucky they were.

I caught Peeta's eye the second he stepped on the train and he quickly came over ot me and sat down in the next to mine. Effie just stared at him, but continued anyway with her speech.

Rory looked at the train in awe. My heart seemed like it stopped because in that moment he looked just like Gale. Not being able to take this any longer, I just stood up and left the car without saying anything. I just walked down the train until I got to the last car.

The last car had a glass back and I just sat down on the bench and stared out at the passing land as we made our way to the Capitol.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
